fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bibbidi Bobbidi-Bye
Bibbidi Bobbidi-Bye is the first episode in the Once Upon A Fugly television Fantasy Drama by Fugly Entertaint-ment. This episode is written by Kyle Synopsis The Fuglies are cast out of the Enchanted Forest and separated by an unknown villain. Follow, Lily, Kyle, Matt, Kyler, Joe, Sydney, Nathan, Tim and Angelika as they fight the forces of evil and whilst staying shady and perfect as always. Plot ONCE UPON A TIME, In a Small Provincial Town in the Enchanted Forest, there was a giant Cathedral. And in this Cathedral lived a terribly misshapen hunchback, named Quasimodo, but he let people call him Kyle. Though Kyle was vile of face, his heart was as golden as the sun. He lived in the Bell Tower, with the bells and the pigeons and the gargoyles. His master, Frollo, kept him under lock and key. His only way of contact with the outside world, was with his eyes, and thus he hoped everyone was grateful for the life of freedom they were given. It was one minute past five in the afternoon, and Kyle rang the bells to indicate that it was time for supper. The town lived by the ringing of the bells for not many were able to read time, let alone a book. In a small cottage at the edge of town was an inventor and his daughter, He named her middle name after the first flower of spring. So her full name was Lily Belle, but everyone called her Lily, call her Belle and you die. She was fair of face and kind of heart, her father brought home many books which she read till her heart's content. She didn't notice two mischievous boys stealing apples from her father's orchard. Lily was sought by every single bachelor in the Enchanted Forest, renouned for her beauty, but her brains turned them off her. She wanted more than just to be someone's wife or mother, she wanted adventure. Joseph, also called Jack or Joe, had no father, and his mother was looker. Jack had a tendancy to steal things, books, food, wigs from the wig maker. He hoped this would get his mother's attention, instead all it did was get him into trouble with Officer LaaLaa. Before he moved to this little provincial town, Jack had lived on a farm where he sold his best cow for a sack of beans. These beans created a giant beanstalk that climbed towards the heavens...but more on that story later. Jack/Joe wanted to be seen as more than a troublemaking little twat, he wanted to be seen as more than just a child. Across the way was an orphan boy named Peter Pan, also known as Matt; was always the kind of boy who stole from only one person, Lily. Matt was in love with her, and like Joe, he hoped it would get her attention. One day, a small pixie paid him attention when he was 5 and whisked him off to another world called Neverland. Here he learned to fly and to fight. One day, he fell in love with a girl from Earth and followed her back to earth but not before falling into the Enchanted Forest. Ever since, he had been looking for a way back to Neverland, so he wouldn't have to grow up. Across the town, lived an old toymaker who longed for a child. One day, he carved a Puppet he called Pincchio, or Kyler for short. I know it doesn't make sense but neither does Quasimodo also being known as Kyle, anyways: One day, a blue fairy made the Puppet come to life, as an almost real boy. He was still made of wood and paint, but he could speak and that was real enough for Japetto. Japetto had a neice who's daughter wore a red hood. What Pinocchio wanted, more than anything, was to be seen as a real boy, with real feelings and a real heart. Little Red Riding Hood, or Sydney, was the girl with quite a reputation for trouble. She was reckless and ballsy. She had a tendancy for getting herself into trouble, particularly with the Town mayor's daughter, who we shall call Anabel or Annie for short. Sydney and Ana never got along and one time, Ana made Sydney the target of a wolf attack, which would have turned into a diasaster had it not been for the Hatter's assistant, who was slightly mad. Sydney wanted to prove to everyone she was more than just a Hoe in a Red Hood. Nathan, known around town as The Mad Hatter was originally from a world called Wonderland. He left when he was banished by the Red Queen, also known as the Queen of Hearts, though no one had actually seen her face. Nathan was a strange fellow, often getting into trouble but he had one friend, one very strange friend who came from a land without magic, instead relying on the power of science. Dr. Victor Timothy Frankenstein, also known as Tim, was a wary fellow. He had lost his brother in a tragic river boating "accicdent" and had been searching for a magical heart to restore him. He came from a land without magic to find this magic heart, whatever it is. He would stop at nothing to save his brother. Ariel, was once the daughter of the King of the Sea, King Triton who was harsh, cruel and over burdening. But she gave up her voice, her fins and her freedom for a pair of legs to the goddess of the Sea, Ursula. Her prince, Eric left her for another woman. Ariel died the day of his wedding of a broken heart, but was reborn as an angel, or a spirit of the Wind, now known as Angelika. One day, she was robbed of her innocence and her fortune by an unknown assailant. Her voice, however, was suddenly came back to her, and now her goal in life is make those basic bitches pay for what they did to her. *** There was a prophesy about the Fuglies that one day, after the final bells of the Cathedral rang, that darkness shall awaken and the Gate Keeper shall exile the Nine Fugly Warriors to stop them from destroying the darkness. *** Kyle rings the final bells to signify the end of the Morning Mass, he sees a large cloud heading towards him. He didn't notice a shadowy figure in the clouds that seemed to be glaring in nine different directions. "Heya twat?" He heard a voice jokingly say as though coming from the stone walls of the Cathedral. "Shh, if my Master hears you I'm a dead man..." Kyle warned "Kyle when are you going to tell Frollo to sod off?" Joe said, handing Kyle a silver pendant, a carving of the Cathedral. The Cathedral was said to hold powerful magic, powerful and dangerous. Joe gave Kyle some stuff as tokens of the outside world. "He's taken care of me since I was a baby. He might not be much but...but he's home." "Anyways, you comin' to the festival?" "I can't I have Mid morning Mass, Lunch, Mid Afternoon mass, Presupper Mass, Twilight Mass, Midnight Mass and then I have to polish the bells somewhere in between..." "Kyle..." a voice from below the Cathedral floors rang out. It was his master, Frollo. "You have to go. If I have time I w-w-w-will sneak out but please. Joe you are my only contact with the world behind these stone walls. How you sneak past the Bishops and Cardinals I don't know, but please. He will punish you and your family if you don't leave now." Kyle said, Joe nodding off. "Kyle, were you speaking to someone?" "N-no, master." "Good, because you know I would have to punish them with inprisonment if that was the case. Officer Laalaa already knows no one is to breach the stone walls of this most holy place. Now, how about a little breakfast." *** Joe was flabbergasted as to how someone as kind hearted as Kyle could live his life cooped up in that dark and manky tower. He had only had one run in with His Honour Judge Frollo, the man was total creeper. Heart cold as iron. "Oi, you... Jack. I know you stole my dad's old pendant. Give it back you fucking mess." "Piss the fuck of bitch, I gave it to a friend." "Yes well I want it back." "Look, Lily, I don't have it. And my friend will take care of it, I promise." "You... you're fucking charming. It's a wonder you haven't been burned at the stake yet." "Matt was with me you know." "He was? I mean, oh...great, why didn't he say hi?" Lily blushed. "You like him." "Yes... well, better than your crush on the Alter Boy, what's his name again?" "That was ages ago. I'm over it." "Right. You'd tell me if anything happened right?" "Okay, you're obsession with my lack of sex life is right creepy." "I thought the Wizard said it would be a sunny day out. The sky is black as night, but it's midday..." "Bad day?" Joe suggested. Lily nodded, still wary, from up above Kyle sighed, he wished he could be out there, having friends who would love him for him. *** Angelika had been singing by the river, unaware of the chaotic sky above. She always loved the water even if she was merely an Child of the Wind now. "You have a beautiful voice" a voice said behind her. "I used to..." Angelika turned around to see a girl her age, roughly, in a red riding cloak. "I'm Angelika." "They call me Sydney, or Little Red, and sometimes Tits, or Little Red Riding Hoe." "So you're the girl that the mayor's daughter rages about." "Yeah... thats me." she said sarcastically. "Annie's full of fucking bullshit you know. I wouldn't believe a word out of the bitch's mouth." "Thanks." "No problem." Angelika said, as the Mid morning bells rang in the distance. "Don't you just love the sound of the bells. It's like they are telling a story each time they are rung." "Oi, Tits, there you are I was... well I was about to piss the Hatter off even more than he is. What I was going to do was I was going to get him drunk and ask you to ask for the most outrageous hat imaginable...who's blondie over here?" "Oh, Nathan, this is Angelika. Angelika, Nathan, Nate, The Mad Hatter, what ever you want to call him." "Nice to meet you." "Pleasure, madam. I think Tim said he was looking for whatever it is he needs. Matt was going to knick some stuff from Lily's again in his wierd, creepy yet oddly romantic way. Kyler, God' only bloody knows what the fuck he's up to since he's made out of bloody wood. Oh and i saw Lily and Joe arguing in the market place, again." "Sorry to interrupt, but the clouds are really dark right now...Oh My God! Lightning just struck the Cathedral...it looked like a hand grabbing someone." "Poppycock... Angelika, you're simply seeing shite... Oh look, here comes Lily, Joe and Matt. And Matt's carrying an unconcious Tim." "Run you bleeding idiots, the storm it headed this way." Joe said, carrying Kyler, who at this time was literally a puppet the size of a six year old child. Nathan and Sydney started running as fast as they could but the lightning struck Angelika immediately. One by one the lightning zapped the people running. *** Kyle snapped awake. He was out of the Cathedral. He had never been out before. He saw eight other bodies lying on the ground. This world was not like the one he was used to. Even from inside the Cathedral walls, he knew what his world looked like, this was hardly the Enchanted forest. "My head. Who the hell are you?" "Nate, relax, that's...who are you?" "Joe, it's me...Kyle." "No you aren't." "Who the fuck is Kyle?" Sydney asked. "He's the bell ringer at the Cathedral. He's the one who told me that something was coming. Except usually he's...well disgusting looking, but the nicest man alive." "What do you mean usually, and for the 100th time, I did not tell you something was coming, the stone Gargoyles warned me of something..." "Kyle?" "Yes." "You look different." "How..." Kyle asked before he looked in the water's refelction. He saw himself in the watery mirror for the first time in a long time. He had no hunched back, no fat eye no overbite. He looked normal. Kyle's heart filled with immense Joy. Back in the Enchanted Forest, he was ugly, and disgusting. Here, he was just ordinary. "Get off me, I'm made of fucking wood you know..." Kyler said, no longer made of wood, but made of flesh and bone. His nose grew three inches. "Where the hell are we." "Oh my...Are you kids alright?" A woman asked. "Um, yeah, can you tell us where we are?" Kyle asked politely "Oh you're filled with leaves and dirt, why you're in Central park sweetie... Welcome To New York." "What the bloody hell is a New York?" Sydney interjected "We're here..." "What are you talking about Matt?" Lily asked. "In the land without Magic...Where everybody is ordinary." "Fuck" Tim said. ***END OF CHAPTER 1*** Characters Kyle as Quasimodo Lily as Belle Joe as Jack Kyler as Pinocchio Sydney as Little Red Riding Hood Matt as Peter Pan Tim as Dr. Frankenstein Nathan as The Mad Hatter Angelika as Ariel Unknown as Frollo Trivia *The Fuglies, as they will come to be known, shall be seperated in an unknown episode. *There will be four villains and one major villain at the end of the series. *Tim likes to swear alot.